Tease
by UzumakiDragneel
Summary: Gray likes Lucy, Natsu doesn't. How does this become a NaLu story? It all started on a tease. R&R.


It's me again. Ideas keep popping on my head and I just HAVE to write it. l:

So, here it is. I hate the fact that it is based on my own experience (except the happy ending T-T)

Enjoy. Review. And don't ya worry i will organize my updates so i could finish some of my other stories too.

**Disclaimer applied.**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I dream to see him again. It's been some months, I told myself I would forget about him, but damn was I wrong. Will we ever meet again? I always ask myself as a laid alone on my boring bed.

His hair, his eyes, everything about him, I-I want it. What the hell did he do to me to make me this desperate?

It all started on a **tease..**

**Normal POV**

"Uh, I like you Lucy." The ice mage trembled at his confession.

Lucy refused to look at his eyes, instead she looked to her side, where a big tree sat behind the school building. "I don't know.." She solemnly replied.

"I..would do anything for you." Gray demanded.

Lucy finally looked at him. "Sorry, I don't feel the same."

And just like that, Lucy ran, as fast as she could to get away from Gray.

She and Gray were friends, but friends were all they were for her.

Gray stood there, dumbfounded by Lucy's statement. Soon, he heard chuckles from behind him.

"Haha! You got turned down popsicle!" Natsu teased as he patted Gray's back.

"Hey I'm sure you'll find another one." Jellal said, trying his best to hold his laugh.

"Shut up." Gray friendly-punched both of his friends and they laughed together.

Since that incident, it has become a great enjoyment for Natsu to tease Gray about Lucy. And how does he do that? He makes him jealous.

"Heeeyaa Lucy~" Natsu started at Physics class the next morning, their first subject of the day. He swung his arms around Lucy's shoulders and greeted. "Good morning, beautiful." He smirked at her and she blushed. But then after seeing him making a face on Gray, she knew exactly what was going on.

"Hey Gray why don't you greet Lucy good morning?" He teased but Gray ignored.

-x-

Natsu did it again on the hallway..

"Luce!~" He yelled as he spotted Lucy carrying her books to her next class. Gray sighed and Jellal gave him a pat as he smirked.

"Give me that." Natsu grabbed her books.

"You don't have to-"

"Where are you heading?" Natsu cut her off.

"History class." She sighed.

"Alright, let me carry these for you."

-x-

And he did it again on lunch time..

"Luce! Come here let me treat you." He grabbed her hands and directed her to the counter, where he payed for her food. Gray and Jellal were behind him, as usual. He winked at Gray and Jellal laughed.

"Damn it Lev, he even paid for my lunch just to get Gray jealous." Lucy told her best friend everything Natsu has done as they sat on the library an hour after what happened.

Levy gave her a teasing look. "And you do not like it?"

Lucy blushed. "O-Of course not!" She stuttered.

"Hey I was just asking, you don't have to blush like that!" Levy laughed silently.

Lucy kept quiet for a minute.

"If he keeps this up.." she stared at her best friend "I might fall for him..again"

Lucy has been Natsu's classmate since first year high school. They weren't very close but they spoke from time to time, but only if it was necessary or if Natsu would borrow a pen or a piece of paper from her.

Natsu is a kind of easy-go-lucky person. In academics, his performance is, well, average. There were times that he had to attend summer classes but he wasn't stupid. When it comes to sports, he's all good. Basketball is he's favorite and he has been M.V.P of the varsity since 2nd year, and he just keeps getting better.

The other thing that Lucy likes about him, besides his manly features, is his humorous attitude. He always gets scolded in class for making fun jokes or playing around. But Natsu has another side of him. He's sweet to girls, almost to ALL girls, that is. Earlier in his high school years, he has been sent several times to the principal's office for kissing a girl without permission (on the cheek only!) or by hugging them or whatever. The girl's not her girlfriend though. He's just too sweet I guess.

She has admitted to herself a lot of times that she finds him attracting, but then a lot of times she denied the fact too. 'He's too immature, and besides, he sees me like any other girl_._' She always reasoned to herself.

As the years passed by, Lucy's feelings for him faded. Now that they are almost graduating, would this _feelings _come back again?

-x-

A few weeks passed and Natsu continued with his new hobby even though Gray has never been too affected by his actions.

For Gray, his feeling for Lucy were fading since the day she refused on his confession.

One day at Literature class..

"This week you will be reporting about some famous poets." The teacher stated. "You will be in a group of two, choose your partner now."

Without delay, Natsu looked at Gray, smirked, and looked at the other way..where Lucy was sitting.

"Luce." He walker over to her. "Be my partner?" He grinned widely.

"Uh.." Lucy couldn't make a decision.

"Please?" Natsu clasped his hands and begged with his puppy-face.

"Ok fine." Lucy giggled at his _cuteness. _

"Yes!" Natsu returned to his seat. "Heard that, Gray?"

Lucy felt a bit of disappointment. 'Just another way to make Gray jealous, damn.' She thought.

-x-

After school, Lucy and Natsu headed to Lucy's apartment to get ready for their reporting.

"Nice place you got." Natsu said as he jumped on her bed. "I'm sure Gray would be pissed if he knew I'm here." He chuckled.

"H-Hey, don't get too comfortable!" she yelled as she grabbed Natsu's ankle and pulled him off of the bed.

"Ouch, Luce!" He yelled as he hit the floor.

Lucy giggled. "Why do you call me Luce?" she asked.

"It's a nickname. I think it's cute." Natsu replied as he grinned and placed his hands behind his head.

Lucy turned around to hide her blushing cheeks. "U-Uh, I want you to go over the books and search for the person we're going to report about."

"I will just take a shower then we'll start." She added.

Natsu sighed in disagreement, but soon he obeyed.

-x-

"Damn, what is taking her so long?" Natsu asked to himself as he waited for Lucy to finish her shower.

Natsu couldn't take the boredom so he went all over the room, looking for something he'd find interesting.

"Lucy's room is really comforta-" a certain book caught his attention. He grabbed it and jumped on the bed.

It was a photo album, filled with Lucy's pictures since she was a kid up to present. In some pictures she was wearing elegant dresses and was fell fixed, but he mostly like the ones where Lucy wasn't wearing any make up and had on just casual clothes.

"Her smile's amazing." He whispered to himself as he turned the pages. And just this time, he saw Lucy as a delicate girl, who had the most fleeting natural beauty.

'Since when did she look like this?' he thought to himself.

"Natsu?" Lucy called from behind him, he jumped in surprise.

"Yo." He grinned.

Lucy blushed after seeing her photo album in his hands. "Who told you it's okay to look at this?" she scolded him.

Natsu didn't answer and smiled instead.

"You're pretty."

Lucy was surprised by his sudden statement. "Wh-What?" she blushed.

"I said you're pretty, and you're weird too." Natsu laughed.

Lucy grabbed a pillow and started hitting Natsu with it. "I-am-not-a-weir-do!" She said between her attack.

Natsu, on the other hand, couldn't stop laughing. "Your cheeks, they're RED!" He laughed even more.

Lucy stopped hitting him, covered her face with both of her hands and stayed still like that until Natsu stopped teasing her. She couldn't take the embarrassment her cheeks had been giving her.

"Oi, you can take off your hands now." Said Natsu as he poked Lucy's belly. He was still sitting down on the bed while Lucy stood in front of him.

Lucy didn't move a muscle.

"You don't want to take them off? Huh?" Natsu knelt on the bed so he was as tall as Lucy.

"Fine." Natsu took hold of Lucy's waist and pulled her closer.

She heard Lucy's tiny yell behind her hands but she still didn't take them off.

"Luuuucy~" Natsu carefully held Lucy's hands and took them away from her face ever so slowly.

Natsu's smile was the first thing that Lucy saw. She stared and tried her best not to kiss him.

"Shall we start our work?" he asked politely while still holding Lucy's hands.

She nodded and their hands separated.

They enjoyed the rest of the time together. Natsu stayed until late at night. It was the best day of her life.

* * *

Please Review :) Thank you.


End file.
